worldofmarinfandomcom-20200215-history
Ibethiel
Ibethiel is a nation located near the center of the Marin continent, east of the two parts of the former Feyshorian empire. While the nation is landlocked, they do own a small strip of coastal land they bought that allows them to make trade with the outside world. The capital city is known as Hexrakes, and it is situated in Ibethiel’s western mountain ranges, which can serve as a near impregnable fortress during times of war. The land is very fertile, easily able to grow grapes, tomatoes, carrots, and various other vegetables which are some of the kingdom’s main export. Ibethiel is also known for having Marin's largest standing army, though many of it's forces take contracts as mercenaries during times of peace. The citizens are a hard-working people. Nearly everyone is related to a farmer, soldier, or both. While they aren't known for a particularly interesting culture to outsiders, they remain the reliable workhorses of Marin that on whom everyone can depend. These pleasantries are directed toward the citizens. The royalty and others who run the kingdom tend to be hit or miss to say the least. Ibethiel experiences all four seasons, just like it’s neighbor Feyshore. Much of Ibethiel is forest and rolling fertile plains. Because of this, Ibethiel tends to be the highest food production source in the known world, easily able to make a surplus to sell in international markets. The only area that gives a marked contrast to this, is the area surrounding the capital, which is the Meviel mountain range. Overall, Ibethiel tends to experience comfortable weather. Its summers are cooler due to the breezes rolling in from the mountains, and the winters are bearable with the directed sunlight. Ibethiel has adapted to the surplus of rain, as well, by collecting rain water and using it as a reserve when rain is scarce for their crops and animals. People and history: Ibethiel for generations was ruled by the Scheer family and the throne eventually went to Queen Adeline Scheer with sister Princess Lucrezia Scheer as her only living relative. Adeline, ever the seductress, had a bastard son named Nickles with the then king of a united Feyshore, Cleburn Ramsalot. Cleburn, whose legitimate male heir had been abducted as an infant, asked to take Nickles into his care, and Adeline accepted the offer since she had little interest in motherly duties except when it suited her. Queen Charlotte Ramsalot was deeply hurt by her husband’s unfaithfulness but accepted the boy into her family and raised him like he was her own until her death several years later. Though political allies for some time, the years weren’t kind to the Scheers and Ramsalots. Queen Adeline’s mental state deteriorated to the point where she abdicated the throne and went missing soon after. At present day, rumors circulate that she still roams the streets of Ibethiel as a prostitute with a radically different physical appearance, but those claims are unsubstantiated. Princess Lucrezia, out of the kingdom at the time of her sister’s abdication, also went missing. Ibethiel entered a state of anarchy. Soon after, a revolution fueled by lies and slander occurred in Feyshore that took advantage of the kingdom’s then lack of allies and betrayal by Feyshore citizens like first knight Heath Romanov and eldest Ramsalot daughter, Elizabeth. Widower King Cleburn was killed along with most of his children. Nickles and a few Ramsalot daughters are believed to have escaped each by their own means, but their whereabouts are largely unknown. As Feyshore fractured, the power vacuum in Ibethiel gave rise to the Amarei family, which consisted of King Lukys, Queen Nerafah, and Prince Monterys. However, the king became ill, and his family could not carry the rule in his stead. Their rule was usurped by the Carbonell family, whose matriarch placed the child Cheston Carbonell on the throne as king. Unfortunately for them, former Princess Lucrezia Scheer eventually returned to Ibethiel looking to take back the throne for her family. She formed and executed a coup with the help of a knight named Sir Dennon Bigsby, once loyal to her family before Adeline’s departure and currently serving the Carbonells. Dennon was torn between his present and former loyalties but was won over by Lucrezia’s aspirations and kindness. While Dennon helped Lucrezia become queen, she became infatuated with him and wanted him to be her king. He initially declined since he was with a woman that he already wanted to marry and didn’t have an interest in being a king. Sadly, that woman was killed during the coup supposedly in the chaos of the panicked streets. After the coup, Dennon asked Lucrezia to exile the Carbonells since Cheston was just a child. She asked him again if he would be her king. When he said no, she had the Carbonells brutally executed. The public reasoning was that they may return one day to usurp her as she had done to them, but Dennon knew it was out of spite for his refusal. With strong coercion and the mysterious death of the woman Dennon planned to marry, Dennon reluctantly accepted Lucrezia’s proposal. Their wedding and coronation were done all in one day. Many in the kingdom harbor negative feelings toward King Dennon Bigsby for his role in the coup, but Queen Lucrezia Scheer is publicly adored, leaving the king with little influence to override her. As Dennon attempts to resist the queen’s authoritarian grip that she calls love, he must also defend Ibethiel covertly to stop a building evil that threatens to consume the kingdom. More info: The following google doc is updated a bit more frequently than this wiki page. It contains the wiki info as well as a list of characters and specific locations in play along with more recent plot developments. A summary timeline for catching up on the rp history is also in development. Ibethiel Doc Category:Kingdoms